Love Me, Please?
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Shiro had a crush on Ichigo since the first day they met,as cliché as it sounds,it was true.Now that they're in high school-Shiro wanted to confess his feelings.Will he confess his love?How will Ichi respond?Will someone try and take the berry from Shiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Okay bunnies! I got a new story goin! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Grimm: **So what's this one about?

**Ichi: **You have to read to find out!

**Shiro: **Ya, she ain't gonna tell ya!

**Angelchan2012: **Exactly, now say the phrase so you can all find out what the story's about! Oh, I'm so glad that you guys wanted me to post this story! Knowing ya'll want me to write more often makes me happy! *smiles* And knowing that, that means that ya'll have to leave me more reviews! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with GrimmIchi and Shiro on top? Ohhh...that sounds goood! *nosebleeds at the thought* lol anyway, say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Grimm: **Man, she's a perv

**Ichi: ***sighs* Yeah, but she's MY perv

**Angelchan2012: **Yeah, but ya love me!

* * *

"Hey Ichi!" Shirosaki called, running up to the teen that had just finished talking to someone. "Hey, Shiro, what's up?" Ichi asked, smiling at the albino. Said albino's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the boy's smile. "Well I was just wonderin' if ya wanted ta hang out this Friday after school and stuff…" Shiro offered, waving his hand nonchalantly. "That sounds good, where at?" the red head asked.

"My place, duh!" Shiro smirked, "Ya gettin' stupid on me King?" That comment earned him a playful punch on the arm, "Of course not, stupid," Ichi grumbled, smirking all the while. "I know, just kiddin! Anyway, I'll see ya later King!" Shiro chuckled, waving goodbye to the red head as he (Shiro) hopped into Grimmjow's car and let the teal haired male drive them away.

"So, have ya told him yet?" the blunette asked, looking over to the albino. Grimmjow was Shiro's closest friend, brother even, and knew about the alabaster's love for the carrot top. "Not yet…" Shiro sighed, running a hand through snow white tresses. "Shiro," Grimm sighed, "yer gonna hafta tell him, cuz what are ya gonna do if he ends up with some other guy?" "I know, I know!" the albino answered, before sighing again, "I wanna tell him, but…what if he doesn't accept my feelings? What if he doesn't wanna be friends wit me after tha? I don't know wha I'd do if somethin like tha where ta happen Grimm and…I'm scared ta tell 'em…"

"Don't be afraid," the blunette said smirking, "just go for it! And besides, if that don't work out, ya can always rape his sexy ass." Shiro couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's sadistic, uplifting comments. "Thanks fer such helpful words, Grimm…yer a saint!" the ivory male said sarcastically, exiting the car and walking to his front door. "I know, I know! I'll see ya later Shiro!" Grimm called, backing up and driving away.

* * *

Shiro entered his apartment and kicked off his shoes, leaving them at the front of the hallway. He had lived alone there for quite some time and was used to it, but after meeting Ichigo in middle school…he wanted to change that. The two had met when Shiro had moved to Karakura in middle school; they had met in a rather unusual way.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Class," the teacher had said, "This is Shirosaki Ogichi, a new student, I want you all to be nice and greet him politely." The class had either said 'hello', not even bothered to pay attention, or laughed and mocked him because of his looks. Shiro was always treated this way. The albino sat in the back of the classroom, right behind Ichigo and said nothing. By the end of the day, he had made tons of enemies, all because of his looks-much like Ichigo._

"_Hey look guys…it's the __**freak**__," one kid said, walking up to the ivory teen who was sitting on a bench. He had been sitting there for a while, just trying to get over the unruly day he had, and now a bunch of brats were bothering him. He sighed and said, "Can't ya guys just leave me alone?" The kid laughed and said, "Why? We already got one freak, we don't need another. So we're gonna get ridda you." That's when four other thugs appeared and were just about to beat on Shiro when a flash of orange stepped in and said, "That's not very nice, picking on the new kid, especially when he didn't do shit to disserve it."_

_The thugs gasped as they recognized whose voice it was and took off with their tales between their legs. Ichigo turned to Shirosaki and said, "Hey…you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Shiro stared at the berry in awe, before snapping out of his daze and saying, "Nah, they were 'bout ta…before ya stepped in…thanks by the way." Ichigo nodded to the ivory toned boy and held out his hand, saying, "My names Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Shiro grinned before saying, "Strawberry, huh?" The berry scowled at the remark, muttering, "Asshole, and I just helped save your sorry hide." The albino cackled, saying, "Sorry, sorry. The name's Shirosaki Ogichi, but ya can call me Shiro. Thanks fer savin' me…King." _

_Ichigo looked at him curiously before asking, "Why did you call me king?" The albino looked at him before answering with, "Because ya saved me, and fer tha I'm in yer debt. Like a loyal servant, I'll be yer Horse…King." Ichigo blinked a few times before going along with the boy's words, thinking that maybe he just had a few loose screws or something, but after getting to know him better, he realized that Shiro just had an interesting understanding and common thinking of things. From then on, Shiro always called Ichigo 'King' and sometimes the berry would call Shiro 'Horse' but only when they were alone. Shiro also never really knew when he developed a crush on the red head, but he knew that it was there, and that it might not ever go away-not that he'd ever want it to, for he'd really started to love Ichigo more than in a friendly or brotherly way. And he hoped that one day; the red head would return those feelings._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

The albino trudged towards the bathroom and turned the hot water on, shedding his clothes, and allowing the lukewarm liquid to hit his now naked body. He hissed in content as the water released the knots from his body, and let his hands wander over his body, letting one hand wrap firmly around his erection, smearing the precum around the head.

"Oh god," he moaned, thinking of a certain berry's lips wrapped around the head of it, giving good, harsh sucks. _God, Ichigo…If only you knew how much I loved ya… _He bucked his hips as the hand quickened its pace, his moans and groans becoming louder as his orgasm built up. He released his seed with a rather loud shout of; "Ichigo!" all over the shower tiles and had to clean up, washing himself and the tiles. All the while he thought about whether or not he should confess to the red head.

* * *

_Damn, that white boy better get his ass in gear and tell the berry...otherwise if he don't, the berry'll be taken by someone else…_the blunette thought, looking out his rearview mirror to see some other male talking to none other than Ichigo. The other man had long black hair, and a bandana on his head…it was a man that Grimmjow knew all too well, someone that he used to consider a friend, before he had left to join a stupid gang…_Damn him,_ the blunette thought, gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, _Shiro's gonna be pissed when I tell him who's hittin' on the berry._

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then! How's that for my first chapter of **Love Me, Please?** Please tell me what you think of it in your reviews!

**Ichi: **Who's this mystery person that's flirting with me, I wonder?

**Shiro: **Yeah! I wanna know!

**Grimm: **Yeah, I'm interested too!

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks* that's fer me ta know and fer ya'll ta find out…in the next chapter!

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***groans*

**Angelchan2012: **XP

**Ichi: **Wait…*re-reads chapter* O.O Shiro MASTERBATED in this chapter?

**Angelchan2012 & Shiro: **So?

**Ichi: **That's GROSS!

**Angelchan2012: **No it's not, besides, he was thinkin' of you while he did it *smirks* that makes it special

**Ichi: ***mutters* makes him look like a creep

**Shiro: **Ya know ya love me

**Ichi: **Ahem! I have a girlfriend! *holds Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! Love ya too Ichi! Now, say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, like I said before in **Smitten Kitten! **I'm trying to update more often, and so, here's chapter 2 of **Love Me, Please?**

**Shiro: ***sweat drops* Uh, Angel, I don't think ya should overexert yourself…

**Angelchan2012: **I'm fine! *sweats*

**Ichi: ***worries* Angel, you should listen to Shiro, don't work too hard for every story…please?

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi, I'm fine okay! Just…say…the…*passes out*

**Grimm: ***catches Angel* shit!

**ShiroIchi: **Angel!

**Angelchan2012: ***wakes up in a daze* wha…? *smiles weakly* hey guys…are we starting a new story?

**Ichi: **No! You fainted! All because you **insisted** on working while you were still recovering from being sick for the past week!

**Angelchan2012: ***looks down submissively* I'm sorry Ichi…I just wanted my readers to know that I care and am willing to update more often…

**Shiro: **But tha doesn't mean ya should work yer ass off as soon as yer done gettin' over the flu!

**Angelchan2012: **But-

**Ichi: **No 'buts'! Get back to bed!

**Angelchan2012: **Can I at least work on this chapter and then go back to bed? *puppy dog eyes*

**Ichi: **No!

**Angelchan2012: **…Please? *whimpers with puppy dog eyes*

**Shiro: **Don't fall fer it Ichi

**Grimm: **Yeah, she's just trying to fool you!

**Ichi: **But she's so cute…damn, fine…but just this chapter! Then straight to bed!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, say the phrase for me?

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **I don't, and I hope you bunnies enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ichigo was walking home from school when he saw Nnoitra coming his way. _Oh **great**, _he thought sarcastically, wanting to be as far away from the other as possible. He hated the lanky, troublemaking student, especially since the guy had a tendency to pick on the berry's friends, but recently, the raven had started hitting on him. "Hey Strawberry," Nnoitra smirked, grinning widely at the red head, causing the latter to scowl in disgust. "Ugh, what do you want Nnoitra?" Ichigo retorted, trying to walk away from the other male, because Nnoitra just wasn't his type, with his long black hair and hideous eye patch, making him look like a fucking pirate, as well as having a fucking criminal record. The guy was just trouble, and the berry didn't want _that_ in his life.

Yes, Ichigo was gay, but not many other students knew that, heck, not even some of the berry's _friends _knew. He already had one person that had captured his heart, but he doubted that person would return the feelings. _Shiro_, he thought, _I wonder how you would react if I told you…_ Just then the annoying pirate's ranting brought the berry out of his musings, "So whaddaya say berry?" "Huh, what?" Ichigo replied, oblivious to what was happening around him. Nnoitra scowled at the comment and said, "I asked if ya want to go out with me this Friday, whaddaya say?" This time it was the red head's turn to scowl as he said, "No thanks," and ended the conversation there and left the raven with his mouth hanging open in shock.

As the berry was walking home he noticed a familiar car drive past him and thought to himself, _isn't that Shiro's friend Grimmjow?_ He shrugged and continued walking before finally arriving home, just in time to dodge a flying kick to the face from his dad. Just when his old man fell to the ground, he proceeded to stomp on his face, saying, "What father tries to hurt his son?" he then walked inside and slammed the door shut, hitting his father's face in the process. "Hello Ichi-nii!" his younger sister Yuzu said, smiling, "Dinner is almost ready!" "Great Yuzu, I'll be down to eat after I'm done with my homework, alright?" Ichigo said, patting his little sibling on the head. Yuzu was one of his younger sisters; the other was her twin sister Karin. The two looked nothing alike! Yuzu had short brown hair and a more innocent or girly personality, while Karin was a bit of a smartass tomboy. Either way, Ichigo loved his sisters very much.

The red head sighed as he walked into his room and set his bag down, deciding he would do his homework later, for now, he would just relax. He fell gracelessly onto his bed and sighed in content, wondering about why Nnoitra insists on flirting with him and deciding on whether or not to tell Shiro his feelings for him. _Shiro…I really wonder how you would react to me telling you the truth…or do you already have someone in mind….? _When those thoughts got into the berry's head pictures of girls came to mind, and his eyes dulled lightly, _Shiro wouldn't want me…he's got so much potential, so many choices! No…he wouldn't love me…we're only meant to be friends, and… I'm fine with that…I guess…_ Ichigo sighed and shifted on his side, looking out the window, seeing everything but looking at nothing, letting his mind wander. Especially to his ivory toned friend. _Shiro..._

* * *

Grimmjow was at his apartment, debating on whether or not to call Shiro and tell him what he saw. That is, until his cell phone rang and when he answered it, he was shocked, to say the least. "So, I guess ya saw me and the little berry, huh?" Nnoitra cackled on the other line. Grimmjow gripped the phone tightly and growled, "What the fuck do ya think you're doing calling me, Jiruga? I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you ever again." The blunette only heard maniacal laughter on the other end before the raven said, "Well, I just wanted to let ya know that I'm having a little party this weekend and wanted to invite all my _friends_ over, I even invited Strawberry over as well! You're more than welcome to come too Grimm and-" "Don't call me that, and I'm pretty sure Ichigo wouldn't go **anywhere** that deals with you," Grimm interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously, "and don't **ever **call this number again." With that said, he hung up the phone and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to calm his breathing.

_God I hate Nnoitra,_ he thought, before picking up the phone again and calling a certain red head to check up on what the troublemaker said. "Hello?" a soft baritone voice said on one line of the phone, "who's this?" "Aww, berry I'm hurt that you don't recognize my number," the blunette replied in mock hurt, smirking. "Fuck off Grimm," Ichigo laughed, "what's up?" "Oh, not much, I was just wondering about some rumor I heard around school, wanted to know if you heard about it," Grimm said, hoping Ichi would take the bait. "Grimm, you know I don't like rumors," the red head sighed, "I know, I know," the blunette said, "but this one's apparently about some party someone's having this weekend, have you heard anything?" "No, Grimm, I haven't. Like I said before, I don't like rumors, so I don't listen to them." Ichigo answered all honesty in his voice.

Ichigo then he said, "Hey Grimm…can I ask you something?" "You already did but sure," the blunette chuckled, wondering, _why does Ichi sound worried? Well I guess I'm about to find out. _"Well, today, err- well, _lately_, Nnoitra's been bothering me a lot, not like, picking on me or anything, but, _flirting _with me, and…well, I've been rejecting him and stuff, but I just don't know what to do…do you have any advice you could give me?" Grimmjow stood there, stunned, trying to digest what he had heard, _so the bastard __**has **__been hittin' on the Berry! He's so dead…_

"Grimm? You there?" Ichi asked, wondering what happened to his friend. "Yeah, I'm just surprised, that's all…I didn't even know the prick's bein' going for ya!" the blunette said, shocked, then he said, "Well, all I can think of is if he tries it again, call me and I'll kick his ass, and you can count on that Berry," Ichigo chuckled and said, "Thanks for some of your advice, if you can call it that, and don't call me berry. I guess I'll just continue ignoring the guy then. Thanks anyway Grimm." "You're welcome Ichi," the elder male replied, thinking, _I should really be thanking __**you **__instead, with what you've just told me…_

With that, they ended their conversation and the blunette processed everything that had been said that afternoon, wondering how he was gonna try and get his two buddies to understand their feelings for each other. _God, those two are so clueless, _he thought to himself, lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, then growled to himself as another thought came into mind, _and as for Jiruga…he's gonna regret messing with my friends…_

* * *

Shiro glared at his homework, which was currently too fucking hard for him to do! "Damn you math!" he yelled, throwing the pencil on the desk in his room and standing from the chair he was sitting on, causing it to fall over. _Math is too fuckin' hard! Why do I hafta take Algebra 2? It's pointless! Ya don't need it anyway! _The albino teen thought with a scowl, walking over to the kitchen and taking out a soda to drink, "Fuck it, I'll copy off o' someone else's work tomorrow mornin'," Shiro muttered, sipping his drink before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. Just then his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he flipped it open, the screen reading, '1 New Text Message, Read Now?' He hit the 'Okay' button and read what the screen said.

_Ichi's havin' problems ~Grimm_

A pale brow rose in confusion at this and Shiro responded with,

_Wha do ya mean? ~Shiro_

_I mean he's having stalker problems ~Grimm_

When Shiro saw this, he couldn't help but become worried for his King's safety. _Who would wanna stalk Ichi? Why? Well, I guess if they really like Ichi I understand but still…_ Shiro glanced at the screen and typed,

_Who? ~Shiro_

The response he got back, made his blood boil, it was just one word, but that was all it took.

_Jiruga ~Grimm_

_King, I will protect ya, no matter what, _Shiro thought, his heart blazing with furry towards the raven but love for his red head. He would do anything for his berry, till the day he died he would, because love makes you do some crazy things.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, so Grimm's playing matchmaker! So cute~!

**Grimm: **I think that's stupid

**Shiro: **No way, I think tha's sweet o' ya Grimm!

**Ichi: **I think it's pretty neat

**Grimm: **But it makes it look like I care

**Angelchan2012: **Now that's just mean Grimm

**Ichi: **So how are you feeling Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Actually, I'm getting a sore throat *laughs nervously, then coughs*

**Shiro: **Oh man, she's turning into Captain Ukitake!

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Shiro!

**Grimm: **He's right ya know

**Ichi: **Angel, yer done with the chapter, now go to bed, please?

**Angelchan2012: **Okay…after the next chapter-

**Ichi: **NOW!

**Angelchan2012: **But-

**Ichi: ***growls* go to bed or else

**Shiro: **Woo! Ichi's being dominant!

**Grimm: ***grins* finally, he grew some balls

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi, I'm fine *coughs* honest!

**Ichi: **Yeah, and I'm a horse

**Angelchan2012: **Look, just one more chapter and then I'll go to bed, promise!

**Ichi: ***thinks about it, then looks at Angel* promise?

**Angelchan2012: ***nods*

**GrimmShiro: ***looks between the two*

**Ichi: ***sighs* FINE! But I'm keeping an eye on you while you're writing the chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **Yay! Thanks Ichi! *coughs*

**Ichi: ***holds Angel* only because I care

**Angelchan2012: ***giggles* Anyway, guys, could you please say the phrase?

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the next chapter of one of Angel's stories! It could be this one, it could be another one, you gotta watch out for it!

**Angelchan2012: **Yup! I'm not telling which story I'm updating, it's a surprise! *coughs*

**Ichi: ***sighs while pinching the bridge of nose* go lie down for now…

**GrimmShiro: ***snickers*


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012:** Okay, so here's my first shot at repairing-which story is it?

**Grimm:** *looks through stack of papers* uh…I think it's…oh, found it! Okay, it's **Love Me, Please?** Chapter 3!

**Angelchan2012:** *grabs papers* Thanks Grimm! As you can see, err, well, can't see…maybe, well…okay well, I'm just gonna explain it to you bunnies! Grimm's the file clerk, so he's looking through my spiral for the stories and shit, Shiro's trying to remember the title if I didn't put one for it, also if I just had a little moment of inspiration, he's gonna decide if we should make it a story or not! And Ichi, he's gonna be doing the phrase for a bit, if that's alright with him? *looks at Ichi* wait, where is Ichi? *looks around*

**Shiro:** I think he went ta the bathroom er somethin', I'm not too sure, 'sides, I don't babysit the guy!

**Angelchan2012:** But we need him to say the phrase!

**Shiro:** *shrugs* not my problem *walks off and looks through the papers*

**Angelchan2012:** *sighs* thanks, sooo much Shiro! *goes by the bathroom door, knocks* Ichi, um…are you in there?

**Ichi:** *walks up behind Angel* what are you doing?

**Angelchan2012:** *jumps* wha! Bastard! You scared me! And where the hell were you!

**Ichi:** I was in the kitchen, why? *drinks soda*

**Angelchan2012:** Bastard…I was looking for you, c'mon, while everyone else is actually _working_, and we need you to say the phrase that way we can get the chapter started!

**Ichi:** Oh, well, I guess I can just say it then.

**Angelchan2012:** That's what we've been needing!

**Ichi:** *sighs* Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012:** Oh, now you say it!

* * *

After finding out who was stalking his best friend, Shiro was pissed, to say the least. He got to school the next day and when he saw his little carrot top, he didn't say anything about what Grimmjow had told him, but said 'hello' and had engaged in their usual chit chat as well as got ready for that night, since it was Friday. "So King, ya ready ta come over and hang out?" Shiro asked, grinning as he said, "I'm soo gonna kick yer ass this time when we play Left 4 Dead!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "I'll take you on any day Shiro and no matter what, you're still gonna lose." "Now tha's just mean, King," the albino pouted, feigning mock hurt, but the berry laughed and bumped into his friend in a playful manner, "Shiro, you're such a dork," the berry giggled, "I'll see you at the front of the school after class to walk to your place okay?" Shiro nodded and waved goodbye to his friend, thinking, _I'll do anything to see ya smile King… and ta hear ya laugh… because I love ya; I just wish I had the courage ta tell ya_… the albino sighed and walked off to his next class, thinking about why he couldn't tell his friend how he felt.

* * *

Grimmjow saw the albino walk in with a melancholy look on his face and scowled. "Ya still haven't told him, have you," he deadpanned, looking at his lab partner. The alabaster male sighed, taking a seat next to his friend and said, "No, so just drop it already, okay?" "I won't drop it until you tell him," the blunette growled, "you two belong together and you know it, dammit Shiro, just fucking tell him already!" "Grimm, I don't wanna tell him, I already told ya why, so just shut up about it, okay?" The elder male sighed and ran a hand through his teal colored hair, saying, "Shiro, ya know I'm only trying to help you…" The other also sighed and said, "I know Grimm…I know…look, I'll tell him when the time is right okay?" Grimmjow looked at the ivory teen incredulously before smirking and shaking his head, "That time better come up pretty fucking soon, man, that's all I'm gonna say. But fine." Luckily they were bickering to each other, so no one else could really hear them, but unfortunately, a certain raven could…

_So… Snowflake likes Strawberry, huh? This is gonna be interesting, especially since Strawberry will be mine soon_… Nnoitra thought, smirking to himself. _Perhaps I should give a certain someone a call today after school…_

* * *

After school, Ichigo waited for Shiro outside of the building's gates. When he heard the familiar footsteps, the red head turned around and saw his ivory toned friend, he smiled and said, "You ready to go?" Shiro smiled back at his friend and said, "Yup! So, yer place or mine?" Ichigo raised a brow and said, "I thought you said your place?" "I know! I was just testin' ya ta see if ya remembered!" the albino replied, getting a smack on the head from his friend. "Ouch! That hurts King! Why are ya so mean ta me?" Shiro complained, feigning mock hurt, causing the two to laugh as they walked off to the albino's home.

When they got there, they were greeted by the ivory teen's guardian, Tensa Zangetsu. He was an old man with long brown hair, who looked about late thirties to early forties. No one knows his real age, even Shiro doesn't, the guy refuses to share that little detail with him, and for some strange reason, he always wears sunglasses, even inside the house. He also always wears some form of black clothing, be it robes or whatever, it just has to be black. Personality wise, he's…well, he's very mysterious, but very wise. Shiro loves that about the old man, he can trust the guy with anything and know that the man can help him out with any problems, be it big or small. Except for homework, Zangetsu refuses to help the albino with homework. Bastard!

"Good to see you know your way back home Shirosaki, hello Ichigo," Zangetsu said, his back to the two, as he was in the kitchen making tea. "Fuck you old man! Of course I know how to get home!" Shiro shouted, golden eyes narrowed as he growled at the elder male. Ichigo smirked at his friend's antics and said, "Hello Tensa." The elder male turned and nodded towards the red head, asking, "Do you intend on joining us for dinner tonight Ichigo?" The berry smiled politely and nodded, saying, "If that's alright with you, yes, I'd love to-" "Anyway, we're gonna be up in my room playin' video games an shit so don' bother us 'kay Zan?" Shiro interrupted, pushing his friend up the stairs, trying to get away from the awkward moment that was sure to come in the kitchen if they stayed any longer.

Once they got inside the albino's room, they set their backpacks on the desk and closed the door behind them. "I just love how you treat Zangetsu," Ichigo said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, meanwhile Shiro set up the games they were gonna play. "Eh, it don't matter…besides, he knows I'm kidding, we both joke around wit each other tha way," the albino shrugged, handing a controller over to his friend who was sitting on the chair, while Shiro sat on the edge of his bed with the other controller. The ivory teen then said, "So, ready ta get yer ass handed ta ya King?" Ichigo scoffed and said, "Isn't there a reason why you're the Horse? Now shut up and let the game begin!"

They had been playing Halo 3 for hours-or what seemed like hours-before finally, Zangetsu came upstairs and knocked on Shiro's door. "Whaaat~?" the albino whined, trying to focus on the task at hand, only because he was currently losing. He had been losing all night, and now he was pissed, so he was trying hard to win the final round. "Fine, if you don't want food-" Zangetsu started, only to hear the two pause the game and wrestle each other to the door. Once they got the door opened, they rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen were the old man had left them a box of pizza and some soda. They looked at each other and smiled, then took their seats and dug into the food.

"Shiro, you so suck at Halo, what happened to 'I'm gonna kick yer ass'?" Ichi laughed, grabbing a slice of peperoni and putting it on his plate. "Well, I thought I'd play nice and let ya win a few rounds, tha's all," the albino muttered, grabbing a few slices for himself and a soda. The red head laughed and said, "Yeah right, you stink at that game no matter what Horse!" "Shut up!" Shiro retorted, throwing a peperoni at the berry, hitting him right on the forehead. From there you can tell a huge food fight started, and when Zangetsu went to go and check on the boys, they were covered in pizza, cheese and peperoni. The sauce looking like blood splattered all over their shirts and pants, as well as their faces. The old man sighed and said, "Kami, my boy's an idiot, and unfortunately he brings his friend into stupid situations as well…" Just as the brunette started walking away, the two boys looked at each other, wondering, _So we're not in troub_- "You're both cleaning up the mess boys!" came the loud shout from the old man's room. They groaned and started on the chore, knowing that it would take at least an hour or more to clean all the crap up.

"Man, this sucks," the albino groaned, wiping down the floor with a mop while Ichigo was wiping the table with some cleaning spray and paper towels. "Well, this is your entire fault, since you started it," the berry said, throwing some towels away in the trash can. "Is not!" the albino retorted, plopping his mop on the floor like a five-year-old child. Sure enough the rant between the two began.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Shut up King! It is not my fault and you know it!" the albino shouted, tossing the mop to the side and tackling his buddy to the ground. The two fell with Shiro on top and Ichigo yelled, "Well, Horse, it was so you're fault because you threw the peperoni at me and you suck at playing Halo in the first place!" They then forgot about cleaning and wrestled each other in the kitchen, with Shiro ending as the victor…for once. So one could say they had a good night, except for Zangetsu, who had to deal with their mess in the end.

* * *

Grimmjow got home and grabbed a soda, opening the can and taking a large drink of the sugary liquid. He then brought the can into the living room and sat on the couch, placing it on the table and grabbed the remote; he turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels before his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it said 'unknown caller' so he figured it must be a telemarketer and answered it. "Hello?" the blunette said, wondering who was calling. "Hey Grimm," Nnoitra said, practically smiling on the other end, "you'll never believe what I found out today at school!" "Jiruga, I thought I told you to never call me," Grimmjow growled, cyan eyes narrowed in anger, "and **don't call me that**…" "Aww, I thought we were friends Grimmy! Anyway, guess what?" "I don't have time for your games, Jiruga," the blunette said through clenched teeth, "so don't bother calling me again, or I will kick your ass the next time I see you at school."

Just as he was about to hang up the phone he heard the other male say, "I know about Snowflake's little crush on the Strawberry." Grimmjow froze, his eyes wide in shock, _how the fuck does he know about Shiro's…? _He held the phone back to his ear and said, "What the hell are you talking about, you fuckin' prick?" Nnoitra merely laughed on the other line and said, "Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about Grimmjow! I'm talking about your buddy Shirosaki? Remember? He has a crush on **my **Strawberry!" Grimmjow was about to interrupt before the other said in a menacing tone, "and I'm letting you know now Jeagerjaques, that if Snowflake even tries to _touch _what's **mine**…he's gonna pay…him **and **the lil' Strawberry…" After the raven had finished talking the line went dead and Grimmjow could only sit there with a shocked expression on his face.

_What am I gonna do…? I have to tell Shiro!_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so it looks like there's gonna be some drama! And who doesn't love that?

**Shiro: **I don't…cuz then I gotta work fer my berry

**Ichi: **MY NAME'S NOT BERRY!

**Grimm: **Ichi, yer name pretty much means Strawberry, get over it

**Angelchan2012: **Guys, you shouldn't have said that-

**Ichi: **It means 'Number One Guardian' dammit!

**Angelchan2012: **See what ya did?

**Shiro: ***snickers* it's funny ta get the berry all riled up

**Grimm: ***grins* I agree with Snowflake on that

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* I'm surrounded by morons

**Ichi: **So what now, Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **I guess you say the phrase so I can get started on another chapter

**Ichi: **Okay. Please review and look out for another chapter of one of Angel's many stories!

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, but remember, I'm still gonna need more time! So please bear with me on that!


End file.
